


Form Time Romance

by rok_paper_sissors



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rowen - Freeform, anyway i hope y'all enjoy this, how did i not see this before?!, i have suddenly realised how amazingly adorable RoWen is, i think so...?, is it fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rok_paper_sissors/pseuds/rok_paper_sissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has had a crush on Romeo for a long time, but nothing can come of it as she has exams, at least that's what she says...<br/>*I hope you enjoy this! It's mainly something I wrote for a friend because RoWen is so adorable, so here ya go!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form Time Romance

 

"Shut up," I grunted at Levy as she hugged me goodbye at the gates.

"Aww, but my little sister's growing up," she said, squeezing my shoulders then stepping back to look at me, "Okay, are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, yes, go away," I said, smiling to soften my words.

"Okay, see you later then," she said, squeezing my hand, "Have a good day."

"Bye!"

You'd imagine that to be the goodbye on my first day of primary school or something, but it was how Levy chose to bid me farewell on my first day of Year 12 - she couldn't seem to bring herself to treat me like the adult I would soon be.

I walked into the school, my back already aching from the weight of my bag, and hurried upstairs to my form room. As expected it was already full, the usual groups of people huddled in the corners of the room or else lounging on tables and chairs. I walked over to join my friends and was greeted by Chelia jumping on me and hugging me almost as tightly as Levy had.

"Wendyyyy!" she cried, her arms around my neck and her feet a few inches above the floor.

"Hey, Chelia," I said, hugging her back and inhaling the scent of straw that accompanied her and her parents, a smell I knew well and loved.

She stood back to stare into my face and wiggled her eyebrows, "Someone's shot up over the holidays."

I smiled, "Yeah, Lev keeps complaining that I'm taller than her -"

"Not you, baka!" she interrupted, and pointed behind me.

I turned to see who she was indicating and felt my stomach flutter: Romeo Conbolt had grown a lot over the holidays, so much so that he now towered over his already tall friends, and his hair was longer so that it fell just over his eyes. I smiled subconsciously and he glanced up, met my gaze and smiled back.

I felt myself blushing fiercely and turned back to Chelia, who had watched the silent exchange with a broad grin on her face.

"You liiiike him," she teased, resting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a knowing look.

"Nah," I said, but we both knew I wasn't telling the truth - I'd liked Romeo for years, and his sudden growth spurt had done nothing to irradiate the feelings, and neither had the orange scarf he'd draped around his neck in an imitation of his uncle's.

"Hot stuff," Chelia said, and her smile widened, "He's even caught the sun..."

I'd noticed. Of course, I'd noticed. It was impossible not to notice the golden gleam his skin had, or the muscles that showed even when he was relaxing.

"No, I've got exams this year," I said, as much to convince myself as to convince her, "I need to focus on work."

"That's gonna be impossible with him in all your classes," Chelia said, "Anyway, you two are perfect for each other - the tall, handsome, popular, nice, funny guy and the short-ass girl."

"Hey!" I said, and slapped her on the arm in mock outrage.

"Just stating the facts," she said, dancing out of my reach, "Besides, he clearly likes you."

This made me stop trying to hit her and I glanced back at him instead, "What do you mean?"

"He keeps looking at you, and he told me."

"He told you?"

"Well, he told someone else and I heard," she amended, and I laughed.

"I think you misunderstood," I said, still looking over at him. He seemed to realise that he was being watched, however, and turned to smile at me again. I returned the expression, my stomach lurching and my face burning, until he turned back to the conversation he was having.

"I don't think so," she sang, just as the bell for morning registration rang.

I hurried to find my name on one of the tables - the seating plan was organised by my teacher as an attempt to stop the talking during form time - and found it in the middle of the class, beside a neatly printed name: Romeo Conbolt. I stared at the label beside mine before dropping into the chair and trying to make myself look passably blasé about the situation.

"Hi," a voice said from beside me, and I looked up to meet the gaze of a pair of dark brown eyes.

"H-hey," I said, silently cursing my involuntary stutter.

"How was your holiday?" Romeo asked, sliding into the seat beside me and dumping his bag on the floor.

"Quiet but nice," I replied, "How was yours?"

"Natsu burnt half my house," he said, and I laughed, "And Lucy got him a haircut from Cancer as punishment..."

"Oh, I saw a picture of that! I'm not sure a Mohican suits him..."

"No, me neither, but then pink hair is weird anyway so..." I could hear the affection Romeo had for Natsu in the way he spoke about him, and I wondered vaguely how it would sound if he spoke about me in the same tone. I mentally shook my head, no, shut up. You have exams this year.

Instead I smiled, turning to face the teacher who had now arrived and was handing out our timetables. As she passed her Chelia twisted in her seat to shoot me a thumbs up, accompanied by a suggestive wink, and I blushed again. I turned to Romeo and was mortified to realise that he'd seen Chelia's gesture.

"I-I-" I stammered, unsure what I was trying to say but sure that I had to say something.

"She ships us too?" he asked, and I stared at him, shocked.

"W-what?" I managed.

"She ships RoWen too?" he asked again, and I nodded silently, my eyes wide and my mouth open slightly.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" I asked finally, and it was his turn to blush.

"Well, you know, it's not just her who thinks we'd be cool together..." he said, and I blanched.

"What?"

"Well... We'd be okay together, right? I, er, I don't dislike you."

I stared at him.

"I mean," he added hastily, "You're nice, you're cool and I, er, I..."

I knew he was hoping that I'd jump in and say something, but my brain had suddenly spun into overdrive, my mind whirring too dizzyingly quickly for my mouth to keep up, which was probably for the best.

"Er, anyway," he said awkwardly, "I, umm, er -"

"I don't dislike you either," I managed, my voice sounding hoarse even to my own ears and my face bright red.

"You don't?"

"No!" I said a little too forcefully, and he jumped.

"I-I mean," I added, "You're alright." I cringed at the words, looking fixedly down at the desk in front of me and nervously knotting and unknotting my hands in my lap.

"You think?" he asked, and I tentatively wondered whether or not there was a small amount of hope or happiness in his words.

"Yeah, you're... you're cool."

We were quiet for a minute, the sounds of our classmates' chatter surrounding us in a blanket of normal as we had what was quickly turning into a most abnormal and fantastic conversation.

"Well then do you, er, want to go out... sometime?" he asked, his speech just as stunted as my own.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, okay." I cringed at how unromantic my reply was, but luckily Romeo hadn't seemed to notice.

"Really?" he asked, looking up at me and smiling widely.

"Really," I said, my mouth tugging up so that I was suddenly mimicking his expression.

Neither of us had realised that the class had fallen silent, the teacher having begun to explain something that was probably very important.

"Wendy and Romeo's love life may be the latest, and certainly most long-awaited, piece of news, but I must draw everyone's attention back to the board. Congratulations, Miss Marvell, Mr Conbolt, you have a joint detention tomorrow after school," the teacher said, her voice ringing through the silent classroom.

"Thank Mavis!" Chelia cried, "That saved them stuttering their way to arranging a first date, which would've taken hours!"

My face burned and I didn't dare look at Romeo as I guessed that he was just as embarrassed as I was. Instead I tried to focus on what the teacher was telling us, but my mind was too preoccupied with the wonderful feeling of Romeo's warm hand clutching mine beneath the table.


End file.
